Timeline
About the timeline The following is a timeline of the ARG. It is very much in progress. Feel free to add to it. Key JC - Jim Crawford RS - Rachel Sala JB - Justin Bortnick THD - An episode of Train Hot Dog, Jim's weekly podcast. FF2 - Frog Fractions 2 2014 11-March - Kickstarter Launch. Contains announcement video, leading to twinbread.com. 12-March - Recipe on Twinbread.com is entered in Frog Fractions. Leads to Obama Shaving Simulator. 13-March - Obama shaving simulator leads to fake tweet, advising of UC Berekley Meet 14-March - Stuff on twinbread.com leads to castlevania_passacaglia_of_disrepair.rom #Rickroll 5-April - UC Berkeley Meet. Aquire Floppy Disks containing Bug Porn and stinky.arj 11-November - stinky.arj is cracked, unlocking Live Action Frog Fractions 2015 28-May - THD 1: Dorf on Golf - The first episode of Jim Crawford's weekly podcast, Train Hot Dog, in which he (usually) talks to himself on a train. 25-June - THD 7: Keyboard Kato. Red Pages Podcast Extrasode 3: Chatting with Jim Crawford is posted. 16-July - THD 10: Steam Hot Dog - Borg King of Spades visible in spectrum. 30-July - THD 12: Stay On Your Toast - Encoded Message leads to time-travel.club. 6-August - THD 13: Butt Folk - Spectrogram contains gadsby/password123. 13-August -THD 14: Discharge - Contains a Ridermail from Tunisia discussing time travel. 4-September - THD 17: Kitten Gains - Youtube image shows 'Decay Truth' upside down. Missing from YouTube playlist. 24-September - The Ashby Brewery and Indie Game Studio Fall 2015 Quarterly Brewsletter posted on Kickstarter. Leads to decaytruth.info. Admin page found. #Unsolved 30-September - IP Hashes in decaytruth.info decoded, giving the characters 12bzayx. #Unsolved 1-October - THD 21: Shark Lips - Contains slowed-down speech that is found to be a line from Myst mentioning 'Red Pages'. 7-October - THD 22: Ashen Stools - Braile in spectrogram contains the GPS coordinates for Indiecade. The Red Pages Podcasts Episode 55: Frog Fractions 2 is a Yacht and Extrasode 3: Chatting with Jim Crawford are investigated. The line 'And Herbie screamed' is noted. 10-October - Upon further investigation, an image of a borgified painting by Gustav Klimt (suspected to be the borg queen) and binary reading "dispatch 1" is found encoded in the Red Pages Podcast. 11-October - The Red Pages Podcast tweet a borgified King of Spades, and a message from Herbie that "you have the pieces". 13-October - JB tweets Mario Maker level containing PWD:SCREAMED - password for Herbie login on time-travel.club. Contains Requisitions and Operations lists. 26-October - Indiecade 2015. A Luigi Amiibo is aquired directly from JC and JB at the event. 25-November - THD 29: Bumper Sandwich Booger Lips - Leads to slow scan television image. #Unsolved or #Joke 15-December - Polygon posts an article summarising the ARG to date. 16-December - An add for Bug Mars tourism with the Bug Bros. Travel Agency is posted in the comments of the Polygon article, including a phone number. People call said phone number. 2016 - January to June 6-January - People who previously called the Bug Bros. Travel Agency receive callbacks advising them of the password "caravanserai". This is found to be valid for the username samuel on time-travel.club. Login contains a list of 'available operatives', which updates daily. 7-January - Typo in the "more" broken link under Scientific Projects on Samuel login is fixed after being noticed on Unfiction. ??-January - Operatives Parker and Arthur disappear from operatives list until late May. Dwayne disappears and is yet to return. Exact date is unknown. ??-January - User Quaxo's appendix is removed. #FF2CausesAppendicitis 14-January - bobobobobobob tweets a borgified horse (suspected knight) at JB. 15-January - The Luigi Amiibo is accessed. It contains a scene from The Legend of Zelda and the address of a pastebin image, leading to the Gustav email account. RS tweets an image of a borg rook. 16-January - Email regarding upcoming delivery of good sent to Gustav email account from Samuel. Dwayne owes Samuel a rematch. 17-January - Email received in Gustav account advising of a delivery of goods to a Amazon locker in Cerrito, El Cerrito Plaza on January 20th. 18-January - JB tweets about Chess. 20-January - Goods from Amazon locker are retrieved. They are a bag of Quartz Healing Crystals. #Unsolved 27-January - THD 37: Top Ten Citrus Fruits - MP3 contains Thumbnail for Museum of Jurassic Technology (MJT) 4-February - THD 38: Odonym - Missing on trainhotdog.cool. Only available on youtube.com 9-February - Red Pages Podcast leads to date and time for MJT Meet 16-February - Map of location of MJT meet emailed to Gustav account. Case codes 042 492 added to the Gustav email account, as a note marked 'contingency'. 18-February - MJT meet. Aquire Mario Amiibo. Contains link to imgur album containing Propaganda Posters. #Unsolved 19-February - RS reposts the Propaganda Posters on her Tumblr. These copies contain additional metadata. #Unsolved 26-February - Anonomous user adds vasquez/jurassic to FF2 Mind Map. Number 3 wants a sandwich. ??-March - User Irregular Programming's appendix is removed. #FF2CausesAppendicitis 10-March - THD 43: Desolate Clovis - JC talks about DST. 14to18-March - Game Developers's Conference - RS hands out FF2 stickers, JB hands out business cards with history of time travel and clemens/tundra login. 22-March - clemens/tundra login becomes active on time-travel.club. Message from No.3 - Content coming soon message. Deliver report to No.4. 26-March - RS tweets photshopped FF2/Mass Effect 2 screen for Screenshot Saturday 7-April - THD 46: Poison Oak Place - Audio glitches surrounding JC screaming OAK!. #Unsolved 8-April - clemens/tundra login updates on time-travel.club. Contains dead link to email client. 9-April - RS tweets photshopped FF2/Halo (5?) screen for Screenshot Saturday 16-April - The Frog Fractions Facebook page posts photshopped FF2/Dark Souls screen for Screenshot Saturday 23-April - The Frog Fractions Facebook page posts photshopped FF2/Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time screen for Screenshot Saturday Playscape: Los Angeles Podcast (PSLA) 8: RS is guest. Sound anomalies. #Unsolved 13-May - New location - Badger Kennels is added to the operatives list on time-travel.club. 15-May - Party lounge opens under Number Six's login. Message hidden in source code. 27-May - Agents Arthur and Parker Return to the operative list on timetravel.club. 4-June - RS tweets photshopped FF2/Doom screen for Screenshot Saturday 7-June - JB tweets that he will be at E3 with new business cards. #Unsolved 29-June - Broken link to email client on Clemens login changes from /getanettefunicellohohohohoho.html to /getannettefunicellohohohohoho.html, after discussion about the typo in the Discord. 2016 - July to December (Yes, I expect this to keep going for the rest of the year) JB Retweets a tweet about Raffi song Joshua Giraffe, which mentions Frogs Size 12 and getting Annette Funicello. Joshua/Giraffe is found to be a login for time-travel.club. The login contains a corrupted library of books about Zagmar. Additional books are added to the Zagmar library, and random typos that had been discussed in the discord chat are fixed. JB streams himself playing Boktai II, which is the source of the book titles it the Zagmar library. JB draws attention to the book 'Eggs as Usual Breakfast etc.', published in 1979 by American-French writer Nidra Poller. #Unsolved July-7 - The ID3 tags for Red Pages Podcast E77 contains the message "The password is behind your eye". @RESIST_DECAY is noticed. It appears to the the official twitter of time-travel.club. 30-July - JB live streams, apparently from 1901. He reads a newspaper about Annie Taylor going over Niagra Falls in a barrel. #Unsolved 10-August - THD 63: The One Where Jim Doesn't Talk - Train Hot Dog is instead hosted by Justin. He reads out facts from 1901. Some are inaccurate. 13-August - @RESIST_DECAY taken over by Pontiff Zagmar. time-travel.club/accesslevelbeta.php changed from login page to white screen with only the plaintext "help". Zagmar posts picture of Jim Crawford, saying that the prisoner has offered to join their cause in exchange for freedom. 15-August - @RESIST_DECAY reclaimed by the Resistance. Says that the intruders are receiving assistance from prisoner JC101-B, and to contain and eliminate them if necessary. accesslevelbeta returns to prior login page. A patron contributor for the Red Pages podcast receives a note in the mail, with some eyes on the front, and the message "The eyes have you" on the back. 16-August - A terminal becomes active under Number Six's login on Time-travel.club. The login details are found to be Number Six and "theeyeshaveyou". Typing dir provides console commands, including an email client. 2 emails are available, discussing the recent incursion by Pontiff Zagmar. #InProgress 17-August - Several Easter Eggs are found in the http://time-travel.club/client.html terminal. A total of 4 emails are available as of 28 August. Additional Information Dates are mostly based on unfiction and guesswork, and should be taken as a guide only. Train Hot Dog dates are based on Youtube publishing dates, and not all are added yet.